Mates?
by fierynitemare
Summary: Not so great at these things so bare with me here. After a confrontation between Sting and Lucy at the Grand Magic Games, Sting begins to plot his revenge against fairy tale by Kid-napping Lucy! Only things don't go quite as planned, during their Journey Lucy makes sting Feel things he's never felt before. It must be hate right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its me! First just wanted to say, thanks for looking at this story hope you like it. Secondly sorry if there's any punctuation errors in the text i'm still working on improving that. XD**

 **almost forgot I do not own any of the fairy tale characters or fairy tale**

* * *

Finally the Grand Magic Games were over, and Fairy Tail took first place for what seemed like the first time in history. Everyone was ecstatic, well everyone but Sabertooth, the guild that once held the spot of number one in the grand magic games. Now it was time to head to the local bar in town to celebrate.

"We lost!" cried the blonde dragon slayer, Sting as he leaned heavily on his partner, Rouge "I can't believe we really lost to those fairy freaks."

"HEY!" called Lucy who just so happened to be walking by "Watch it crybaby. No-one insults my family."

"Oh yeah Blondie, what are you gonna do about it." Sting called back

The celestial mage was just about to Lucy Kick him where the sun doesn't shine when Gray placed a hand on her shoulder "It's not worth it." he said to her "We already won, were number one now! So let's go celebrate." he said dragging her away from the two dragon slayers

 **Gray's POV**

What the hell was she thinking challenging two dragon slayers like that! Gray thought as he tried to put distance between the enraged celestial mage and the light and dark dragon slayers. They were the two best mages of Fiore for fucks sake! They didn't get their title for nothing! The win must be really going to her head. Gray shook his head and couldn't help but smile as he recounted the almost fight. She seemed just like Natsu then, so much rage on her face, ready to defend fairy tail no matter what. Lucy and Natsu have been spending too much time together, the crazed, pink-haired, dragon slayer's starting to rub off on the girl.

 **Lucy's POV**

Gray not wanting to fight! What's gotten into the ice wizard's head. He must be extremely happy. Or maybe he's finally lost it! Lucy thought as she was being carted off. Those boys insulted fairy tale, her friends, her nakama, her family. How dare they. If i see them again it will be too soon. She thought with finality as she crossed her arms and nodded.

 _Meanwhile back at the arena the two dragon slayers plot their revenge_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

At the Grand Magic Games Arena

"Fairy Tail's celestial mage is something else" stated sting "Who does she think she is challenging the two greatests Dragon Slayers in Fiore. She needs to be taught a lesson, all of fairy tail needs to be taught a lesson." Sting said now pacing back and forth with his finger on his chin.

"Well Fairy Tail's celebrating at the Cavern a bar just down the street from here and everyone's invited." said Rouge disinterested

Sting smiled evilly "I think we should pay them a visit."

"Fosch thinks so too!" chimed in the exceed, wearing a frog costume

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the Cavern

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked Gray while pointing at Lucy

"She got into a bit of a fight and is still a little worked up about it."

"A LITTLE!" shouted Lucy "Yeah sure I'm only a little worked up, and you're not a stripper! Only a little worked up Ha! Those boys insulted fairy tale and I'm only a little worked up."

"Lu-chan it's okay" staed happy you're at a celebration, so celebrate don't get upset."

"Shut up cat!" yelled Lucy "I need a drink." The blonde then made her way over to the bar leaving the boys, who were working hard not to laugh at Lucy's odd behavior

When Lucy was out of hearing distance the boys both burst into fits of laughter at their friends odd behavior. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the celestial mage in awe. She was acting exactly like he would in that situation and that's what made it so funny. Its either Fairy Tail is really starting to grow on her or Natsu has been rubbing off on her more than he thought. The Pink haired boy just wished she wouldn't get drunk tonight, that was not a fun situation. The Dragon slayer shivered at the thought of another drunk Lucy.

* * *

"Mira give me twenty shots of your strongest please." Lucy said to the white haired girl who somehow managed to get behind the bar

"Make that forty." said Cana slamming some money on the counter top "On me. I want a rematch." referring to the one time Lucy actually managed to beat her at her own game "Actually no." The card mage changed her mind "Make it eighty." To Lucy the brunette said "You and me rematch. First one to finish all the shots still standing wins."

"Lucy are you sure you want to do this." Mira asked wanting to be the voice of reason

"I'm sure." The blonde answered "You're on Cana. I really needed to blow off steam anyways."

Well I tried thought the bar maid as she lined up the shots

"On your go Mira." said Cana as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation

"GO!"

Cana hands darted out to grab the shot glasses quicker than you could blink an eye, and she was knocking back shots at an amazingly fast rate. Lucy was actually managing to keep up with her and was only a few shots behind the guild's resident drunk. When she saw Cana had only a few shots left she began quickening her pace, by grabbing two shots at a time. When both girls only had one shot left they glanced at each other and both reached for their final glass Cana was quick but Lucy was slightly faster and she won the competition for a second time in a row.

"You may not be a lost cause after all." stated Cana as she stood up from the bar

"That was fun Cana. We should do this again." the Blonde said with a slight slur to her words.

Cana grinned "You bet, i'm not losing my rep to you bunny girl."

"Please tell me Gajeel's nickname isn't catching on."

The two girls shook hands and parted ways. Just then Lucy spotted Natsu on the other side of the bar "Natsu!" she shouted Giddily as she bounded towards him and hugged him from behind

Natsu turned around and hugged her back "Lucy are you drunk?" please say no. please say no. please say no. He thought already regretting that he asked the question

"I think so." Lucy giggled at the fact that she was drunk

Natsu groaned "You're not gonna make me make you purr or some shit like that again are you?" he asked recalling the time they went to the resort and all the girls ended up drunk

"No silly." she said tapping his nose "Bunny's Bark." then Lucy ran away

Cana I'm gonna kill you thought Natsu as he chased his intoxicated partner

* * *

Sting leaned against the bar's wall and silently watched as Natsu hugged that blonde girl, Lucy. He could tell that the pink haired mage cared a lot for the girl,and that the girl cared a lot for him too. And that's what confused the Light dragon slayer the most. Sting always thought that love made people weak, but Natsu gains strength from his friends and Lucy does too. He didn't know why but watching Natsu interact with the blonde celestial Mage made him angry, and that unsettled him the most. Why should he care who the blonde bimbo interacted with, she's just an idiot who challenged him today. Then suddenly Sting got a perfect Idea for teaching them a lesson.

"I've come up with the perfect idea for getting back at Fairy Tail." he announced excitedly to his friends as he motioned for them to follow him outside


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Ugh, where am?" and why am I on the floor Lucy thought as she groggily sat up and winced gripping her head in pain

"Blondie!" shouted sting sitting in a chair in the corner of the room "You're finally up."

Lucy cringed at the loudness of his voice "You!" she pointed at him "Quiet!"

"Me." Sting said pointing at his chest mocking her

"Yes you." Lucy reiterated her previous question "Where am I?"

"You're at sabertooth, in _my_ apartment."

"WHAATT!" she shrieked and instantly regretted it. swearing under her breath she gripped her head in pain once more. Hangovers she thought to herself "How did I end up here?" she asked

"You mean you don't remember?" Sting teased

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking. Now would I?" Lucy replied in a snippy tone

"Wow someone's feisty in the morning." commented the blonde dragon slayer with a glint in his eye

"Yeah. feisty and itching to kick your ass if you don't start talking."

Sting smirked "You know what, I think i'm in the mood for some breakfast right about now. What do you think Lector?" Lucy didn't even realize the exceed was in the room until he replied to Stings question

"Breakfast sounds like a great idea!" chirped the sadistic cat

Lucy growled in frustration as the two rose and left the room slamming the door on their way out. After cursing them for being inconsiderate Jerks she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Where she found a change of clothes and fresh towels. Weird she thought. While in the bath Lucy tried remembering what the hell had happened last night.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Yesterday**_

" _NAAAATTTSSUU!" whined Lucy "I have to PEEE."_

" _Oh No. I'm not taking you." he replied crossing his arms and shaking his head adamantly_

" _But NAAATTSU, I have to go really bad."_

" _Nope, not doing it! No way!"_

" _Natsu take Lucy to the bathroom...or else." Erza said as she approached him raising a fist with her left hand while her right hand was holding a plate of strawberry shortcake_

" _Fine." grumbled Natsu as he turned around so Lucy could get on his back._

 _The pink haired mage grumbled and complained the whole way as he walked towards the bathroom._

 _Lucy sid off of his back as they approached the bathroom "Thanks Natsu you're the best!" she said and kissed him on the cheek then she skipped inside the bathroom_

 _Natsu was completely taken aback but the kiss and blushed furiously. He couldn't think of anything besides the drunken kiss. In a daze the fire dragon slayer began to slowly walk away forgetting about the drunken mage in the bathroom._

* * *

 _After washing her hands the blonde Mage came across the cutest thing in the world "CUUUTTTIIEE!" shrieked the blonde as she raced towards the green exceed in the frog costume. She picked him up and snuggled him up. "AWW he's just so cute." she exclaimed as she rubbed her face against his._

 _Soon after she finished snuggling with the green exceed she put him back on the ground and watched as the cat began to run away._

" _Wait Pretty kitty!" she called out the the retreating cat "come back." Lucy then began pursuit of the exceed and chased him all the way to a clearing in the woods where she was met with another cat and those same sabertooth mages, from earlier._

" _Good Job frosch." the blonde one high fived the cute little mage_

" _You!" Lucy seethed pointing at Sting forgetting about the green exceed dressed as a frog_

 _Lector, Rogue and frosch each watched the two blondes with different emotions crossing their faces. Rouge watched in amusement, she's feisty even when she's drunk he thought_

" _What about me?" said Sting with his signature smirk_

 _Frosch watched with a mirage of emotions crossing over his face, wondering if the pretty blonde lady would pick him up and snuggle with him again_

" _You know what you did you Jerk." said Lucy lifting up her fists trying not to fall over in the process_

 _Lector watched in awe, wondering if this girl was brave or stupid, or maybe a mix of both_

" _Did we date or something? Because I have no idea what you're talking about."_

" _Are they going to fight?" Frosch asked Lector_

" _What do you think you idi-." Lector was interrupted by the sound of a loud smack resonating throughout the now silent forest_

 _The two exceeds whipped their heads around in time to see a very angry Sting cradling his cheek "you-."_

" _Alright lucy time to go!" said Rouge throwing Lucy over his shoulders and running away, they would be in big trouble with Fairy Tale if Lucy Heartfillia was harmed_

 _The two exceeds stood there in shock that blonde girl just slapped Sting- Kun and gotten away with it. They now stared at each other and said at the same time "He LIIIIIKKKKEES HER!"_

 _Sting glared at the two "I do not!" he answered Indignantly_

" _Then why are you kidnapping her?" teased Lector_

" _Lector we've been over this! It's all part of the plan."_

" _The plan where you get Lucy to be your mate?"_

" _No, not the plan where I get Lucy to be my-." Sting growled in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose "Just go with Rogue. Okay?" he said trying to keep his cool_

 _"man he's really getting worked up over her." mumbled Lector as he walked off in the direction Rogue went_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Lucy and Rogue**_

" _What do you think you're doing! Put me down." Lucy screeched while hitting Rouge on the head_

 _Rogue said nothing instead he just continued marching towards the train station_

 _Lucy grabbed keys from her belt "Taurus I-"_

" _Not today blondie." Lector said as he swooped down snatched the keys from her hands "You can have these back later." the red cat pondered for a moment "_ _ **IF**_ _you're good."_

 _Lucy harrumphed and crossed her arms_

 _By now the effects of the alcohol had worn off and Lucy has now realized the gravity of the situation she's in and after a moment of tense silence she finally asked "Where are we going?"_

" _To a train. Now shut it and drink this." said Sting walking up behind them_

" _I'm not drinking that! Do I look stupid to you?"_

" _Well-"_

 _Lucy glared at arrogant dragon slayer "Utter another word and I'll have your head on a stick blondie."_

" _Hey!" said sting shrugging his shoulders "You asked."_

" _If you want your keys back you'll drink it." said Rouge_

" _Well what is it?" asked Lucy folding for the sake of her keys_

" _A potion that will make the pretty blonde lady go to sleep." answered Frosch "Now please drink so the pretty blonde lady can get her keys back."_

 _Lucy softened "Okay fine." she said reluctantly as she reached for the potion_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Lucy finished up in the bathroom and quickly got dressed seething. They Lured her into a clearing in the woods, stole her keys, made her drink a Nasty potion,(which caused her raging headache), and Kidnapped her! The audacity of those four she thought. Wait a minute what the hell is that on her Neck! They didn't! Lucy drew closer to mirror in the bathroom trying to get a better look at it. It looked like teeth marks, What the fuck did they do to her when she was sleeping. Just then the door opened "Yo! Blondie, were back!" called out Sting searching around the room for the celestial mage. Lucy clambered out of the bathroom and glared at him

"You!." she seethed a dark aura around her

"We're back to THIS again." the Light dragon slayer rolled his eyes

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Lucy screeched as she pointed to her neck

Sting winced at the loudness of Lucy's voice "Oh that." he said, nonchalantly moving to sit on his bed "I marked you."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _Meanwhile At Fairy Tail's Hotel_

"Luce!" Yelled Natsu banging on the door to her room "Luce wake up we're getting ready to leave." Normally Natsu would've gone through the window but it was locked. Besides Lucy was sharing a room with Levy and he did _NOT_ want to have problems with Gajeel if he accidentally saw something he didn't want to see. "LUCE!" Natsu began baging on the door harder. Finally the door swung open

"Lucy's not here." The blue haired girl groggily said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned

"What do you mean she's not here?" asked Natsu panic rising in his voice

"She never came here last night. I thought she was with you guys."

"She didn't?" asked Natsu trying not to panic. "Wait a minute." Natsu narrowed his eyes "For one of Lucy's best friends, you're way too calm at the fact that your BFF didn't return to her room last night."

"Well she was pretty drunk by the time I left last night, so I figured she was probably with you and Gray or Erza."

Natsu narrowed his eyes once more "Why didn't you take her home when you left?... speaking of which, you left pretty early last night… around the same time Gajeel left." Natsu's eyes widened in realization and Levy blushed "Was Lucy even supposed to come here last night."

Levy blushed harder "w-well-."

Natsu glared and shook his head "You dirty, dirty girl." who woulda thunk it thought Natsu as he turned around to leave

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Sting's apartment_

"Chill blondie, the mark's not permanent. I didn't complete the ritual."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know why but it felt like a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders "Then what's the point of the mark?"

For some unknown reason Sting felt bothered by Lucy's sigh of relief, was he that repulsive. Woah where's this coming from he thought. Remember feelings make a person weak he mentally chided himself "The Mark is more of an insurance policy."

"Huh?"

Sting let out a sigh "Listen here blondie. With that mark on your neck you have to stay within fifty meters of me or we will both get really sick and die. got it? ... Oh! And no other male dragon slayers can approach you without my permission or else you'll die. Okay?"

Lucy glared at sting "Yeah I got it. I'm not stupid you know."

Sting raised his eyebrows at her and mumbled under his breath "Could've fooled me."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the celestial mage raising a fist in the air

Sting smirked "Well blondie you better get comfortable you're gonna be here for a while." he said as he folded her arms behind his head and leaned back on his bed.

 **Lucy's POV**

Why do I feel like he's Leaving some stuff out. Lucy thought as she placed her hand on her chin and started pacing. I get what he means by an insurance policy but why? He must want some-. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter. The Blonde glanced over at the exceed in the doorway

"What!" she growled

"It's just that you and him do the same thing when you're thinking."

"So." she said irritation evident in her voice.

Lector smirked at her "You two are a lot alike, infact you would make a pretty good couple."

Lucy blushed "SHUT UP CAT!" she yelled

Lector laughed some more and left the way he came

Lucy glanced over at the blonde dragon slayer sleeping on his bed and blushed again. Damn that cat. Now he has her thinking of things, that she would rather not think about, like how cute Sting looks, when he's asleep. Lucy shook her head trying to clear the traitorous thoughts running through her mind. I'm gonna kill that cat she thought. Just then her stomach grumbled so she went down stairs to look for the kitchen

* * *

 _At the hotel_

After visiting Erza's room, only to find out she wasn't there. And asking a bunch of people if they had seen her, Natsu finally found Erza at the pool.

"Erza!" called Natsu chasing after her "Have you seen Lucy?"

"Flame brain you lost Lucy?!" Gray accused

"No! I didn't loose Lucy Ice princess."

"Natsu I do recall you taking Lucy to the bathroom last night and returning without her." Erza answered Natsu's question while proving Gray right.

Gray gave Natsu a smug look "I'd hate to be you right now pinky."

Natsu's eyes widened in realization "Oh shit! Luce is gonna kill me." he said as he began running back toward the bathrooms

Natsu stared at the door to the girls bathroom and contemplated going in. Well drastic times call for drastic measures. Please let there be no one in there he thought pleadingly. As he slowly pushed open the door

"Luce!" he called "Lucy you in here?"

After getting no reply, Natsu began searching the stalls only to come up empty handed. Natsu then tried sniffing her out, and made it all the way to the clearing in the woods where he found several more scents. "Sabertooth!" he thought with a growl. Natsu sniffed around some more and followed the scent through the woods until they strangely stopped about a mile away from the clearing in the woods. They kidnapped her he thought they kidnapped his Lucy and they were going to pay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Sting's apartment_

Sting woke to the smell of food wafting through the apartment What's that smell? thought Sting as he rose from his bed, It smells... good. The blonde then got up and followed the smell all the way downstairs to the kitchen. The stove works! He thought excitedly

"How did you get the stove to work?" asked Sting as he grabbed a piece of fish off of Lucy's plate

"And you think I'm the dumb blonde." Answered Lucy with a raised eyebrow

Sting glared at her and reached for another piece of fish only to have his hand slapped away

"Hands off!" growled Lucy shielding her plate from the thieving blonde across from her

"But it's good." pouted Sting, who was acting a bit childish

Lector, Frosch and Rogue walked in on Sting pouting in the chair across from Lucy, who was eating fish.

"The stove works?" asked Lector in bewilderment

"But Rogue told Frosch it was broken." The green exceed said in confusion

Everyone glared at Rogue, who just shrugged and walked over to the counter to fix himself a plate.

Frosch walked over to Lucy and tugged on her shirt "Can Frosch try some of the blonde lady's food."

"Sure." Lucy said as she picked him up and gave him a piece of fish off of her plate,

Sting glared at the exceed stealing all of Lucy's attention "Why does Fro get to eat all the food on your plate but not me? He asked Lucy

"Jealous?" teased Lector, who was a bit jealous of Frosch himself

"Because Frosch is cute, and cuddly and AND DIDN'T KIDNAP ME! Answered Lucy

Frosch snuggled into lucy some more "Is the blonde lady in love with Sting." he asked innocently

Lucy blushed "W-what?! NO! W-why would you ask that?"

"Cuz Rogue told me that when two people are in love with each other, they fight sometimes and do nice things for each other, and you cooked for Sting and yell at him all the time."

Lucy glared at Rouge who was fighting back a smile " No Frosch I'm not in love with Sting in fact I HATE HIS SLIMY GUTS!"

"But he loves the blonde lady." stated the exceed adamantly

Everyone turned to stare at sting who was now blushing furiously "No I don't!"

"Yes he does." Frosch said to Lucy " he mumbles it in his sleep all the time and he says that he wants to do-."

Lector started to Laugh while Sting turned red as a tomato

"Okay! Fro let's go see if there are any missions we can do." The Dark dragon slayer cut in, saving his partner from further embarrassment

"But Fro isn't done talking to the pretty blonde lady ye-."

"Fro." warned Rogue fixing him with a look

Sting Just sat there and glared at the exceed in the frog costume shaking his head

"Oh and Lucy." said Rouge "You might want to talk to you guild master." The dark haired boy tossed her a lacrima and then left with Frosch in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

After eating, Lucy and sting cleaned up the kitchen, well really Lucy cleaned up the kitchen while Sting 'supervised'.

"Oi, Blondie you missed a spot." Sting said as he lounged in a chair with his arms crossed behind his head and his feet kicked up on a table.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and threw the dish cloth down on the counter "How many times do I have to tell you my name isn't Blondie?"

Sting smirked "I don't know BLONDIE you tell me."

The celestial mage glared at the boy "Lucy! My name is LUCY. say it with me LUCY."

"Blondie."

"Lucy."

"Blondie."

"Sting was does L-U-C-Y spell?"

"Blondie."

The celestial Mage threw her arms up in defeat "You're impossible."

"Aww, but that's what you love about me babe." the light dragon slayer smirked

"Tch, In your dreams."

"You know it! Wanna know what else happens in my dreams." Sting leered at Lucy and got up from his chair

"I think I gonna call my guild now." Lucy said as she grabbed the Lacrima and ran upstairs, followed by Stings laughter. Lucy went to stings room and used the Lacrima to call her guild.

* * *

"Lucy my child! Where are you." asked the master with worry

"Oh i'm at Sabertooth."

"WHAAATT!" yelled Erza in the background with fury in her voice "Did they hurt you; kidnap you, if one little hair on your head is misplaced I'll-."

"It's okay Erza, they just decided to play a little prank on Fairy tail. I'm fine."

"Oh, will when will you be returning my child?" asked master

"Umm… about that." Lucy said in a high pitched voice

"What is it?"

"Well you see...well Sting um... marked me and-."

"What?!" said Natsu shoving the master out of the way fury coloring his face "Luce, how could they do this to you i'll tear them limb from limb."

"Woah, Natsu relax. Sting said that he didn't complete the ritual, whatever that means, but I can't come back because I have to stay within fifty meters of him because we will-."

"Get sick and die I know." said the fire dragon slayer, cutting her off once more

"But what's the point of a mark? He didn't really explain it."

"Oi Bunny girl, you let him mark you and you didn't know what it was for?" asked Gajeel

"Tch. Let him! More like he did something to my neck while I was unconscious!"

"Listen bunny girl, cuz i'm only gonna say this once. With Dragon Slayers there is something called the mating ritual, for those that find their special someone when it's not mating season. The first part of the ritual is the slayer biting that person on the neck, that's all that Sting did to you. It marks that person as the Slayer's property for a while, which keeps competition away for about a week or so. but when the mark begins to fade, the slayer will want to move to step two, which means he will want to kiss you on the lips which will intertwine the slayer's life with their special someone, it will also make the mark last longer than before, maybe for a month or so, But as that mark begins to fade the slayer will feel a strong urge to mate with you, whatever you do don't let this happen." Gajeel warned

"Isn't there another way to get rid of it." asked Natsu not so happy with the situation

"Nope, none that i know of. Sorry bunny girl." The dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders and ended the call

Lucy sighed "This is gonna be one long week."

* * *

 _ **Back at Makarov's office**_

"What do you mean there's no other way. There has to be another way." complained Natsu

"Actually." said Levy, who has read all the dragon slayer books

Gajeel shook his head "Actually there is no other way." he finished

"Yes there is!" Levy said adamantly "Another dragon slayer has to mark Lucy to cancel out the other dragon slayers mark."

"But it's dangerous, bunny girl could die in the process." said Gajeel

"I'm all fired up. Let's go save Luce then beat those guys into bloody pulps." Natsu said determinedly with a raised and flaming fist

Everyone groaned at the dimwitted pyro "Didn't you hear a word I just said Flame brain!" yelled Gajeel

"You wanna go metal mouth!" Natsu yelled back

And just like that the two were fighting

* * *

 _ **Time skip in stings apartment**_

"We're back!" yelled Fro as rouge opened the door "Where's Lushi?"

"When did you start calling the blonde chick, Lushi, Fro?" asked Lector from the couch in the living room

"Well…" said the exceed putting his finger on his chin "Rouge gets to call her Lucy, so why can't Fro call her Lushi?"

"She's upstairs." answered sting not even glancing over at the two by the door

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Shit! Is the only thing going through my mind at the moment. I'm going to be trapped in a house with a pervert. I've been laying here on sting's bed, which is surprisingly comfortable, for who knows how long. Fuck! What am I supposed to do when we have to sleep! Cuz I'm not sleeping on the floor again and I'm not sharing a bed with that pervert.

"Lushi!" calls a familiar voice snapping me out of my thoughts

I come face to face with the cute little exceed dressed as a frog "Fro you're back!" I say excitedly

"Fro, has something for Lushi." he says extending his short little arms and standing on his tippy toes trying to hand me a bag.

"Aww. What is it Fro?" I take the bag from Fro and look inside it. Where I see a book and a costume that matches his. "Thanks Fro!"

"She's not gonna wear that Fro." states Lector who was standing in the doorway

Tears form in the little exceed's eyes "SHUT UP CAT!" I yell at Lector "Of course I'll wear it Fro." I say as I stand up to put the costume on "Now we can be twin's."

"OH! And I got these for you too!" he says now fully cheered up as he hands me my key ring

"Fro!" I squeal in excitement "You're the best." I Pick up the green cat and twirl him around snuggling him as I do so.

Lector just leans against the door frame and crosses his arms looking sullen. What for I don't- ...Oh I get it now "Do you want a hug too lector?"

"Tch. As if a strong guy like me would want a hug from a weird-."

I scoop the cat up in my left arm and snuggle him too, effectively shutting him up. And what a 'shocker'! He hugs me back

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

"Fro's really fond of Lucy. Huh ?" I nonchalantly ask Rogue as I cross my ankles on the table

"Yes he is." answered Rouge as he flipped a page in his book "In fact he was worried about her during the whole mission going on about how poor Lucy was stuck defenseless in a house with a horny kidnapper. He even brought her a gift on the way back."

"Suck up. he only brought her a gift so he could get in her good graces, because he helped kidnap her too. I wasn't the only one you know." I bitterly thought as I crossed my arms

"Yes but he didn't mark her." answers Rouge

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Rouge just shakes his head "Maybe she would like you more if you just apologized."

What the hell is this stuck up know it all saying? I don't want the blonde bimbo to like me. _Yes you do._ A traitorous voice whispered in the back of my head. _You like her... but she doesn't like you, she likes Natsu! She even kissed him, but she has never kissed you,. That's the real reason why you hate Natsu isn't it? Because Lucy likes him and not YOU!_

"SHUT UP!" I yell breathing heavily, after a moment of silence

Rouge just raises an eyebrow at me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I say scratching at my collar "I think I might be tired still, I'm going to bed." I stand up and start to head to the stairs

Rouge glances at the clock "But it's only seven o clock."

"So!" I say defensively

"You know what, never mind." Rouge says "You clearly have some issues to work out."

I pause, halfway up the stairs "What's that supposed to mean?" I glare at the dark haired boy sitting on the couch

"Nothing… aren't you going to bed." he says calmly

For some reason Rouge's calmness is really grating on my nerves today. Why does he get to be so calm and cool with Lucy, while she hates me and i'm all out of sorts. Whoa where did those thoughts just come from. I growl in frustration as I head the rest of the way up the steps. This stupid mark is making me feel all crazy. I hate it… No I hate her. It's all _**her**_ fault, She's making me feel Insane, Normally I'm the calm one, But nope not today, not since I marked her. Stupid blonde, made me go and mark her when she was passed out looking all cute in my arms. Uggggh! This wasn't part of the fucking plan! It was simple step 1) kidnap the blonde chick 2) lure salamander here 3)fight salamander and claim my victory. Nowhere in the fucking plan did it say mark the girl. I'm a fucking Idiot.

I open my room door and see the weirdest thing ever. Lucy's dressed up in a frog costume just like Fro's and she's sitting on my bed curled up with him asleep in her lap and Lector snuggled into her side, reading a book. I groan "Not you too Lector."

"What?" he asks "If Fro gets to hang out with Lucy, so can I."

I glare at the blonde chick snuggled up with _my_ exceed, _my_ best friend. She's turning them all against me. Then I glare at the two cats curled up with her. No… _They're_ turning _her_ against me. "You know what… I'm going to bed." I say irately

"Whats wrong with you?" Asks Lucy not even bothering to look up from her stupid book

"Nothin Blondie, What's wrong with you?" what the hell! that made no fucking sense whatsoever

Lucy just rolls her eyes and continues to read her book not even bothering to give me the time of day. I scowl

"Are you sure Sting-kun, cuz you're frowning." my ever so observant friend acknowledges

"Yes… I'm just a bit tired."

"But you took a nap earlier today." the blonde speaks up once more

"WELL I'M STILL TIRED!" I snap

"Yeesh someone's cranky." Lucy observes

Why is everyone so calm but me, ugh it's driving me insane, and why do I suddenly feel the urge to kiss Lucy, I just want to grab her and-." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! Maybe I really am a pervert, Fro could be onto something with the whole pervert comment. I start to remove my shirt so I can go to sleep when I interrupted by none other than the banshee herself.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shrieks her face turning red

"What do you think i'm doing, I'm getting ready to go to sleep."

"You can't sleep in _here_ like _that!"_ she points at my now bare chest

"My room Blondie, I can sleep how ever I damn well please." I smirk at her, my mood somewhat improving, damn i'm acting like a hormonal teenager happy one minute angry the next "Scoot over Blondie" I say as I approach the bed so I can sleep

"Now what do you think you're doing!" she yells at me

"I'm trying to go to sleep, in _my_ bed."

Lucy laugh's like actually Laughs "You're not sleeping here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I call the bed tonight you can have the floor for all I care."

"Not funny… now scoot over Blondie." I say as I reach my arms out to scoot her over, myself

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" she shrieks once more and suddenly i'm kicked into a wall

Then one of Lucy's celestial spirits appear out of nowhere "Who tried to take advantage of you princess?!" an outraged voice asks. Wait a second… did he just open his own gate.

"It was him, Loki, kill him!" shrieked Lucy

The celestial spirit started to approach me, and for the first time ever I feared for my life "Okay, okay fine. You can have the bed." I relented

"Okay."The blonde smiled "It's okay Loki. I can take care of him." and just like that the spirit vanished


	6. Chapter 6

**finally chapter six is up it would've been up sooner but I've been suffering form the dreaded writers block and couldn't come up with anything good but i'm back and there's a fight scene, sorry if it's not good that's the first fight scene I've ever written so beware i have warned you. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Sting stared at the celestial Mage curled up in his bed with Fro and and Lector. 'She looks so peaceful' he thought as he absent mindedly played with with her hair 'Like an angel' he thought 'so free and happy'

"YOU LIIIIKE HER!" Lector announced, snapping Sting out of his thoughts

"N-No I don't." Sting stuttered

"Then why are you staring at her sleeping, like some creeper?" Lector smirked at Sting

"Because I'm trying to decide on the best way to wake her up, a way that won't get me kicked into a wall." which wasn't totally a lie Sting, in fact came up there to wake her up he just got a little… distracted

"Lector smirked some more "Sure you were."

"Oi Blondie! Get up we're going on a mission!" Sting yelled at the blonde, whom was still sleeping peacefully in his bed

Lucy woke up with a murderous aura around her, and she glared at Sting "WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS OKAY TO WAKE ME UP AT FIVE O FUCKING CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

Sting gulped, he never knew the Blonde celestial Mage could be so scary. 'She may be even scarier than Minerva' he thought as he stared at Lucy as she slowly approached him with a raised fist, and a look that would make even the fiercest monster cower in fear "Lucy didn't you hear. We're going on a mission!" Lector said trying to distract Lucy, so she wouldn't hurt Sting

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy yelled as she Lucy Kicked Sting into the wall. Then she stomped towards the bathroom and slammed the door. Everyone glanced at Frosch whom was still sleeping peacefully on the bed, wondering how on earth he could have possibly slept through that

Rouge sat there leaning against the doorway "Did you honestly think that, Yelling at five o'clock in the morning was the best way to wake her up?" he asked, while trying to hide his smirk 'I won the bet!' the Shadow dragon slayer thought happiliy and he turned around and went back down stairs

"Damn it!" Sting cursed "Now I own him 500 jewel."

* * *

 **Back at fairy tail**

After Natsu's plan was vetoed by pretty much everyone, for obvious reasons. He went to the bar to pick a fight with gray.

"Hey, Ice Princess, put some clothes on!" he yelled at gray

"You wanna go, you stupid pyro!" Gray yelled back

Natsu answered by punching gray with one of his flaming fists

"Ice make-" Gray was cut off by Erza punching him in the gut

"You two aren't fighting are you?" she said with her arms crossed

"No" the two chorused in unison as they wrapped their arms around each other and plastered fake smiles on their faces

"Good ,because I'm gonna need you two to work together if we want to get Lucy back."

Natsu looked confused 'Erza breaking the rules he thought…surely this has to be some trick ' "But Master said-."

"I don't trust that those Sabertooth guys will return Lucy on their own, so it's time we take matters into our own hands."

"Now we're talking." said Natsu as he raised a flaming fist and smiled at Erza

"Yeah! Let's get Lucy back." chimed in Gray

* * *

 **at the train station in crocus**

Lucy and Rogue were both reading books on the train, while Sting just sat there and complained about having to bring a stupid fairy on one of his missions. Lucy thought for a minute.

"Wait… wouldn't kidnapping me and taking me on your mission make your guild master angry?" she asked

Sting looked offended that she would even ask such a question "I AM THE GUILD MASTER!" he yelled outraged

"Well you don't act like one." she replied as she turned a page in her book

"Well then how do I act?" he asked with a glare

The blonde contemplated for a minute "Childish...kind of like Natsu except your a little more…" Lucy thought for a minute searching for the right word "intense?" she said the word like it was a question, then shook her head "I don't know… you just don't act like a guild master." was all she could say

Sting glared some more "Don't compare me to hi-."the blue eyed blond was interrupted by the sound of his stomach "I d-don't feel too well." was all he managed to get out before he collapsed onto Lucy's lap

"Sting! Sting get up!" The celestial mage tried to move the boy off her lap but he was too heavy

'Lucy's lap is really soft' was all Sting thought before he blacked out

Lucy sighed and glanced over at Rouge who seemed to be having trouble with his motion sickness as well. 'Great!' Lucy thought sarcastically

When the train ride was over Sting and rouge we both re energized and happy once they set foot on land. Sting even kissed the ground because he was so happy to be off that death machine they call a train. 'I'm surrounded by idiots!' Lucy thought in amusement as she watched the two boys make fools of themselves. Soon after the group started their journey to the Jeshi estate, so they could officially accept their mission and receive more info.

* * *

When they got to the Jeshi estate they were greeted by what seemed to be the Jeshi's butler "Good afternoon are you the mages from sabertooth."

"Yup." was all Sting answered as they showed the man their guild marks.

"Hmmm. " was all the Man said as he stared at Lucy's hand "You're not form Sabertooth… You're from Fairy Tail.. Master specifically asked for Sabertooth Mages. SO what is this little pest doing here?" he said disdainfully

Lucy was about to tell that rude man off when sting interrupted "LOOK!" he said forcefully "THIS FAIRY IS WITH US FOR THE TIME BEING, SO YOU CAN EITHER ACCEPT ALL OF US OR NONE OF US, BECAUSE WE CAN'T DO THIS MISSION WITHOUT HER. GOT IT." When Sting finished he wanted to slap himself in the face. 'What the hell am I doing?' he thought frustratedly 'Sticking up for a fairy! What tiger in their right mind would do some type of shit like that? This fairy is turning me soft.' he angrily thought as he glared at Lucy. Sting then glared at Rouge when he saw that the shadow dragon slayer was smirking at him.

The man gulped in fear and seemed to cower before Sting "Yes sir." he said in a small voice, then he turned around and led the three mages into the mansion

Lucy Just stared at sting in amazement, she never thought that the Blonde would ever do something like that, in a million years … Maybe she judged him wrong

"Oi Blondie! Hurry up you're slowing us down!" he called to her

"I hope you know that you're blonde too!" she yelled at him as she rushed to catch up with him

Sting smirked at the girl "She's one of a kind' he thought "Man I really want to-. This time the dragon slayer really did slap himself in the face 'Stop thinking those thoughts Sting!' he chastised himself

Everyone stared at the blue eyed blonde in bewilderment as he slapped himself in the face 'He's weird!' thought Lucy 'But he's kind of cute too...would being his mate be that bad?' with those thoughts, Lucy almost slapped herself in the face too 'OF COURSE it would be that bad! Being stuck with STING _forever_ , would be the worst type of punishment in the world… _Besides you kind of have the crush on Natsu, that you don't want to admit to anyways._ A traitorous voice whispered in her head. All of Lucy's blood rushed to her face and it got red 'Shut up!' Lucy yelled at the voice. Lucy shook her head to clear all thoughts of Natsu and Sting.

Sting watched the Blonde from the corner of his eye, as they made their way to the Office inside of the mansion. 'What's she thinking about?' he wondered as he saw her face get red, and then watched as she shook her head, in attempt to clear whatever scandalous thoughts were racing through her head. 'Probably thinking of Natsu.' Sting snorted at that. It was quite obvious that the Blonde had a crush on her partner especially when she was drunk. Sting couldn't help but feel a little envious of the dense idiot 'Why can't she have a crush on me instead! I would be way better than Salamander-. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! He nearly shouted out loud 'Why the fuck would I ever want that blonde to have a crush on me, I don't even like her. ' _Yes you do_.' that voice was back again ' _we all know that was the real reason why you marked the girl…you wanted a shot at making her fall in love with you!'_ 'Shut up!' sting told the voice in his head. Then he started to laugh 'look at me!' he thought bitterly 'I'm Arguing with myself over a fairy… I must be insane… no more like pathetic.'

Again every watched the Strange boy in bewilderment as he laughed his head off. Lucy Glanced at Rouge and raised her eyebrow in question and the Shadow dragon slayer just shrugged, 'I'm in the same boat as you.'he seemed to say. Finally they all made it to the Jeshi's office where they met with Mr. William Jeshi himself

"Good Morning." the mayor of Livelyville greeted everyone "We've been having a bit of a monster problem,lately." he stated "townspeople believe that they spotted the monsters flying around, the mountains at night, and they believe that's where the monsters have been taking the people that they snatched up to."

Wow he's blunt Lucy thought as Sting said "Yeah... you want us to kill the monsters, and rescue the people. Right?"

"Yes and no." the Man said as he folded his hands and rested his elbows on the table "I want you to kill most of them except one. There is a certain Monster I would Like for the three of you to capture for me, and the people well… let's just say you don't need to worry about them. okay?"

Lucy was shocked that the man didn't want his own people rescued "what type of mayor doesn't want the people of his town back?' she thought confusedly and outraged

Rouge ignored the comment about the people he would've rescued them if he saw them anyways "And which monster would you like us to capture?" he asked disinterestedly

"Why the mother of course!" the man said this like it was the most obvious answer in the world

"Okay!" said Sting, who was ready to leave and showed this, as he launched himself from the chair and grabbed Lucy's hand to drag her out the door with him

"Wait a minute!" Lucy cried as she snatched her hand from Sting's iron grip "Why would you want to _capture_ the mother.. Shouldn't you want to kill it… I mean all it's going to do is create more monsters right?" Something seemed off about that man but Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on it

Mr. Jeshi glared at Lucy "I'm the mayor of this town little missy and I think I know what's best! And for 5,000,000 Jewel I think you should agree with me."

Sting gave Lucy a look that said you better shut up "You're right Mr. Jeshi.. I apologize for overstepping my boundaries." Lucy bowed her head in fake submission and walked off with the boys a little pissed off

* * *

"Did that guy seem a bit off to you?" she asked them when they had exited the grounds of the Jeshi estate

"Yeah." agreed Sting

"Something didn't add up with that guy." Rouge agreed

"Fro thinks so too." the cute little exceed decided to throw in his two cents as well

"But that's not our problem … we came here for the job request and the job request only the rest isn't our problem." said Sting as he walked through the front gate

Lucy stared at the boys in horror "What about the people of this town… what if that man decides to do something horrible to them…. What if he was the one snatching them and not the monsters?" Lucy asked in horror as well

"That's not our problem... unless there's another request to fix it." answered Rouge

"Yeah blondie you can't fix the world." Sting said as he patted her head

Lucy swatted Sting's hand away 'What was up with him being all touchy feely lately?' she thought in annoyance.

As the gang made their way to the mountains, Lucy got tired of walking and summoned Horologium, so she could continue trekking up the mountain, to the Monster's nest. 'You know now that I think about it... he never even told us what type of monsters they were.' she thought "I wonder what they could be.' the blond conjured up several monsters in her head, in an attempt to prepare herself for the worst.

"What the heck Lucy! Why are you in that hunk of junk?" Sting practically shouted

"He watch it ,with the insults blondie, before I pound your face in! She shrieks" Horologium said

"Fro wants to know what it's like in there?" asked Frosch

"You can come in if you want. She says" the celestial spirit relayed Lucy's message to the cute exceed

"I want to get in too!" Sting whines

"Well too bad you twit there isn't enough space. She yells" Horologium stated for Lucy

Lucy opened up the door for Fro to get in and he curled up in her lap as they trekked up the mountains. A few minutes Later they approached a cave, which they presumed to be the monster's nest, so Lucy sent her celestial spirit back.

* * *

"Alright!" she shouted "Let's pound these monsters to bloody pulps." 'Man I've been spending way too much time with Natsu' she thought as they entered the cave. Before they could even step foot in the cave a loud hiss was heard from above and a drop of acid came from nowhere. Lucy barely had time to jump out the way before a giant, ugly, bald, gray thing, with wings came swooping down. It was like a bat mixed with a human, and it had two different colored eyes only one eye was red while the other was a vibrant green.

"What the fuck is that?!" shouted Rouge

Sting charged at it the weird giant Bat thing "White dragon's claw!" he shouted as he slashed the thing. The weird bat creature let out a sound that was a mix between a shriek and a wail, (all I can say is it definitely didn't sound human.) its eyes began to glow, and the ground began to shake, and it slightly threw the mages off balance. Sting charged at the thing again and hit it with a white dragon's roar. Soon after that the thing's hands started to violently shake and it's fingers turned into vicious looking blades. The Bat-man-thing started to swipe at Sting in rage, and when he managed to dodge all of it's attacks, the creature gave off another inhuman shriek flew up into the air.

The creature then decided to spit acid at him, but much to its dismay Sting managed to evade some of the acid, but not all of it and it burnt what little clothes he had on. Soon after that two more dropped from the ceiling, so Lucy summoned Loke, and began to fight off the one closest to her, while Rouge used his shadow dragon's roar on the one closest to him. The four mages tried their best to fend off the crazed creatures giving and receiving attacks, but it seemed as if two more creatures would appear whenever they defeated one. They soon found themselves surrounded, fighting back to back when Lucy decided to perform Urano Metria, and the boys decided to perform a Unison raid, they timed their attacks perfectly, and ended up wiping out most of the nest. All the babies had been killed, but an angry and heartbroken mother was all that was left. The three Mages were spent by the time the mother made its appearance with a hiss and a shriek that put its babies shrieks to shame.

"Shit." complained Sting "That thing is gonna bust my ear drum."

Sting launched himself at the thing and used his white dragons holy breath, While Rouge used his shadow dragon's waxwing flash. Lucy slashed at the Bat-mother with her whip, while Loke used Lion brilliance. And somehow they all managed to attack the mother at the same time, all of them in perfect sync. The Bat-mother- creature-thing, then spread it wings and flew upwards. Its eyes began to glow, it shrieked once more, and the ground began to shake thus causing the mages to fall and tumble into each other. The Mother then changed its hands into vicious looking claws and dived down to slash at its opponents. It's hands were a blur as it slashed and clawed the mages, at an alarmingly fast rate. It tore at their clothing and clawed their skin in a blind rage. Loke was hit pretty bad and ended up vanishing into the spirit world because he was so badly damaged. Sting and Rogue managed to dodge most of the mothers attacks, but Lucy had a direct hit to her chest and passed out due to the pain.

"LUCY!" Sting shouted in worry as he glanced over at the fallen mage, leaving himself open enough for the mother to get a nice hit in. Sting flew into the far wall of the cave and hit his head "Ouch!" he said as he touched the back of his head. When he looked at his fingers and saw blood he growled "This just got personal!" Sting and Rogue then used dragon force and attacked the beast with all they had, landing kicks, hits and punches wherever they saw openings. By the time the two were finished they were breathing heavy and the Monster was passed out in the corner of the cave, a beaten and bloody heap.

"Are you sure it's a good Idea to hand this monster over to the man… I mean it seems pretty dangerous?" Rouge asked Sting

"Not our problem." was all Sting replied as he tied the monster up with rope "Now help me carry this thing, so we can go get our money." Sting started to drag the thing over to the cave's entrance when Rouge finally decided to help

"Frosch get Lucy." The Shadow dragon slayer wasn't that surprised when he glanced over and saw that his Green companion was already carrying Lucy and waiting by the cave's entrance.

They were a good ways down the mountain when Fro finally decided to speak up "Guys Fro thinks that Lu-chan is worse than she seems." he said with tears in his eyes "Lu-chan feels really warm and isn't breathing very well."

Sting swore under his breath and Lector began to worry too "Will she be okay… Sting please tell me she's gonna be okay."

Sting didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say... Lucy's condition wasn't too good, and he could hear her heart rate starting to slow down, which was definitely not a good sign. By now Sting was barely masking his own panic, and they expected him to calm them down. Sting began to sweat 'shit' he thought 'this situation couldn't be any worse.''

Just then Rouge interrupted "It's okay Fro." he said trying to calm the exceeds down "We're gonna get Lucy some help when we get into town. Okay?." he said in a soothing voice


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in a while Just got back from vacation, so here we go the seventh chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 ** _Last time in Mates?- Sting didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say... Lucy's condition wasn't too good, and he could hear her heart rate starting to slow down, which was definitely not a good sign. By now Sting was barely masking his own panic, and they expected him to calm them down. Sting began to sweat 'shit' he thought 'this situation couldn't be any worse.''_**

 ** _Just then Rouge interrupted "It's okay Fro." he said trying to calm the exceeds down "We're gonna get Lucy some help when we get into town. Okay?." he said in a soothing voice_**

* * *

Lucy woke up to something warm pressed against her side and something warm resting on her stomach. She wasn't surprised when she saw Lector curled up on her stomach sound asleep on her stomach and Fro curled up against her side. Lucy looked around and realized she wasn't in Sting apartment and groaned "Where am I?" she said aloud as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Lushi you're awake!" Lector exclaimed

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"A week… the healer said you were in a mini coma."

"A mini co- wait you said a week… I can go home now right!" Lucy squealed in excitement

Lectors sweat dropped "Umm...well about that." he said in a high pitched voice

Lucy frowned "Lector." she warned "What happened."

'You know what I think i'm gonna go get rouge he said to get him when you woke up." Lector dashed out of the room

Lucy groaned "Why do I have a sense of foreboding?"

* * *

Lucy was just starting to doze off when Rouge entered the room with Lector trailing behind him.

"Good Morning Lucy." Rouge said as he approached her bed

"Rouge why can't I go home?" Lucy demanded. Rouges sweat dropped and he cleared his throat. Lucy growled at him and her eyes widened in shock 'I shouldn't be able to do that.' she thought worriedly "Rouge what's wrong with me?" she asked

"Maybe we should wait for sting to explain." he suggested as he sat down on her bed

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day**_

When they got into town Sting grabbed the nearest person he saw and interrogated them "HEY YOU!" he yelled and pointed at the guy walking across the street. The blonde ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground "Where is your nearest infirmary!" He practically shouted in the guy's face

The poor man was scared shitless "P-please d-don't hurt m-me! He whimpered

Sting was losing his patience fast, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. He shook the man and lifted him a bit higher off the ground "ANSWER ME!" he yelled "Where the hell is your nearest infirmary!"

The man was frozen with fear and soon he felt something warm and wet running down his leg. he slowly lifted his shaking arm and pointed down the street at the red and white building a few blocks away

"STING!" Rouge Finally decided to intervene was he saw the man had pee running down his leg "Put the man down… scaring innocent people isn't necessary!"

Sting glared at Rogue and dropped the man on the ground, watching as he crumpled into a helpless heap on the ground. The he tore off down the street towards the infirmary with Fro at his heels.

Rouge stared as Sting took off towards the infirmary. 'What has gotten into him?' he thought in bewilderment 'I understand he's worried about Lucy but this was a bit extreme.' Rouge motioned for Lector to follow him, as he set off towards the Jeshi Estate so he could complete the mission.

* * *

When Sting reached the Infirmary he frantically started ringing the bell, on the front desk, in the waiting room. After a while a purple haired lady dressed in scrubs came to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone

Fro decided it was best if he answered the Lady instead of sting "Yes Fro needs the Ugly purple lady to help Fro's friend." he answered frantically

"The Lady's eyes widened at the insult, the cute cat inadvertently gave, and she glared at him "Fill out this sheet and we'll have a look at your friend." she said with no emotion as she tossed the papers on the counter top.

"But you don't understand she's dy-."

"I said fill out the paperwork!" the lady snapped

Sting felt something snap inside of him as he glared at the Lady. His eyes started to glow and his teeth grew sharper and longer "Listen!'" he growled at the Lady and he grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to him in a threatening manner "My mate is in danger and if she doesn't get the help she needs you will be very sorry."

The lady gulped in fear and decided to help the girl. She paged a healer and lead the three to one of the private rooms on the second floor.

* * *

"Rogue-kun how long will this take I want to go see Lushi!" the exceed whined with tears in his eyes once they arrived at the Estate. The cat had been going on and on about how worried he was about the celestial mage. It was always Lusi this, and Lushi that, Lushi, Lushi, Lushi! And quite frankly the shadow dragon slayer was fed up. He was worried about the blonde too (more than he let on), but he had a job to do and that required his full attention. Rogue fixed the cat with a look that said 'if you don't shut up and man the hell up we're gonna have some serious issues.' Lector shut up after that and the two continued their trek in strained silence.

* * *

"There's nothing else I can do!" The healer finally yelled at Sting with tears of frustration in her eyes. The poor woman had been threatened and beaten by the Blonde dragon slayer and almost all of her magic energy was spent trying to revive the young blonde passed out in the bed next to her. "I've tried everything!" she begged "This Poison isn't treatable! And it's already spread to much!" The poor healer started to sob

"Well try something else!" Sting yelled desperate

"I told you there isn't anyth-!" the Healer was cut off by a low growl coming from Sting. Suddenly an idea popped into her head "You're a dragon slayer!" She stated

"Yeah so what!" Sting said agitated "That's not gonna save Lucy."

"Actually…" the woman said pacing "It might…" the woman placed her hand on her chin and started mumbling about dragon slayers and Mates and something about once every hundred years

Sting was getting angrier by the minute he was about to yell at the lady when she blurt out "You have to bite and kiss the little blonde girl!"

"WHHHAAAT!" Sting yelled his face reddening at the thought of kissing Lucy "I'M NOT KISSING BLONDIE!" he yelled

"It's the only way to save her the woman pressed

* * *

When Rouge arrived at the Jeshi Estate something smelled off, it smelled like dark magic and… rouge sniffed the air again. Is that... Blood he thought. Rouge decided to do a bit of snooping and turned into a shadow. He followed the smell inside the mansion and it led him all the way to the basement. What Rouge saw and smelt made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

"What do you mean it's the only way!" Sting yelled

"Weren't you listening to a thing I said." the woman demanded

"No." he answered truthfully

The woman sighed and started again " This girl is your mate… your _TRUE_ mate."

Sting scoffed "Blondie… No way… she's not my mate I can't stand her."

"But Sting-kun didn't you just call Lushi your mate when we were at the front desk?" Fro asked confused

Sting face reddened "I did?" he asked

"Yeah you wen't into scary sting mode because the lady wouldn't help Lushi and you threatened her and the healer and the man on the street." Fro answered

"That doesn't sound like me at all." Sting said "But why can't I remember?"

"It's because that girl is your _TRUE_ mate and when she's in danger your dragon comes out to play." The healer said

Sting sat down, he needed a minute to process this all "Wait… so how is kissing blondie gonna save her." he finally asked after a moment of silence

"Actually I have no Idea!" the Lady admitted "All I know is you need to combine your magic energy with hers and intertwine your life forces."

"But wouldn't intertwining our life forces kill me too?"

"No… look at it this way. Your life force is at one-hundred percent right now and she's at like maybe twenty-five percent to live she needs at least fifty percent so when you combine your life forces you share some of you energy with hers so she can live and then you need to combine your magic energy because hers is too low and that's why she's having a hard time fighting off the poison."

"SO you're saying that I need to take away some of my magic energy and life force and put it into lucy to save her."

"Yup!"

"Well how am I going to do that?"

"I don't know your guess is as good as mine… I don't know much about _TRUE_ mates… all i know is that this is something only they can do."

"Well will my magic energy and life force come back?"

"Of course… think of this as a blood transfusion… you make more blood after you give some away don't you."

Sting stared at the healer with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure you're a healer?" he asked

The lady glared at Sting "of course I'm a healer you idiot."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the Jeshi Estate**_

 _What Rouge saw and smelt made him sick to his stomach._ 'Lucy was right!' he thought as he stared at the scene before him. It looked Like Mr. Jeshi was experimenting on the missing townspeople. They were trapped in cages surrounding a giant table, in the middle of the basement, that had syringes and chemicals and scalpels and vials filled with weird stuff. Next to the table there was a little boy with gray hair strapped to a chair and he was foaming at the mouth and crying tears of blood. The little boy was writhing in pain and screaming in agony. Then suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stopped moving. A lady in a cage gave an ear splitting wail and threw herself against the bars of her cage "THEO!" she screamed

"Damn it!" yelled Mr. Jehi as he slammed his fist on the table "Another failed experiment...Where are those stupid mages with my demon-bat." Just then a gurgling sound came from one of the cages and a Man threw up some black substance and started convulsing on the floor. Soon he stopped moving and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as well. "Shit!" Mr. Jeshi cursed "Another one." The crazy man picked up a notebook and started making notes. _Experiment 3635- failed, his body rejected the demon blood. Experiment 7951-failed, it seemed that the kid needed a lower dosage._

Rouge stared at all the cages 'how many people have died at this man's hands.' he thought disgusted. There were twenty cages in all only four cages were being used (not counting the little boy or the dead man because they're both dead) But it seemed like they were inhabited at one point, there was waste on the floor and dried blood and claw marks on some of the cages. Rouge could only guess at what happened to those people. He was Just about to leave when the door to the basement opened.

"Master." the butler said as he walked down the steps "Those Mages completed the Mission and handed over the Demon-bat… I payed them the 5,000,000 jewel like you asked." he said

Rouge felt a sense of foreboding 'Damn it lector!' he thought

"Excellent work Azuki.. Now come get your dosage of Zb753Y."

"Yes master." Rouge watched in horror as Mr Jeshi filled the syringe with an ugly looking green liquid and inserted it into the butler's neck. And he continued to watch as the Man fell to the floor and convulsed as the stuff spread throughout his body.


	8. Question

**This Isn't an update!**

 **Dear readers,**

 **So I have three unfinished stories and One that I haven't posted yet. I'm wondering if I should continue the stories if you think so please visit my profile and take the poll please the poll closes on 11/24/16. Pick your favorite story.**

 **-Yours truly,**

 **fierynitemare**


End file.
